Accidental Phone Call
by stoneonthewater
Summary: When Chad makes an accidental phone call to Sonny, things start out as a usual conversation. But will one accident spark a new relationship? Chad/Sonny one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.  
(I wish I did! Then Sonny and Chad would already be together.)**

* * *

It must have been a Saturday; the only day I had off from work besides Sunday, which was when I went to church. So it was a Saturday.

I was curled up in bed reading _Pride and Prejudice _by none other than Jane Austen. I was wrapped up in my Blarmy (the blanket with arms) with the radio quietly chirping from my favorite classical station (yes, I, Sonny Munroe, farm girl, listen to classical music). Turning the page of my book, I snuck a glance at the clock on my dresser reading 9:17 A.M. Surely Mom wouldn't be awake for another hour or two. That gave me about that much time to myself, which was very rare living in a two bedroom apartment with my mother having a slight snoring problem (almost as bad as my dad's). I smiled as I turned the page again.

_MOO! MOO!  
_Still tired, I murmured, "Nelly?" I couldn't think of a logical reason why my cow that _should _be in Wisconsin with my dad would be in my room or apartment. I don't even think a cow that big could fit through the door. Don't get me wrong, I love all my animals to death, but it's true that Nelly's rather large, even after having her calf a few months ago (her name's Dana. Dad sent pictures.)  
Realizing that it was my phone, I flipped on my side and picked it off the dresser. Without looking at the CallerID, I hit 'accept' and pulled the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I breathed, listening for a reply from whoever was on the other end. They didn't respond, and I finally checked the screen. It said 'Chad'.

I held the phone out in front of me, puzzled. Why on earth would Chad Dylan Cooper be calling me at 9 in the morning?  
"Hello? Chad?" I repeated. Still no answer. Yes, this could get annoying. Very easily.  
"Sonny?" Chad's familiar voice came through the phone in a quiet, perplexed buzz. His tone surprised me.

"No, it's Shaquille O'Neal," I said caustically. "Of course it's Sonny. You called, didn't you?" I started to get worried. I don't really know _why _I was feeling worried, but I was.

"Guess I must've dropped my phone. Huh." Chad mused. Even though I couldn't see his face, I was sure he was smiling. "Well, since I've got you on the phone…"

"Goodbye, Chad," I smiled, my finger hovering over the 'end call' button. I wasn't really going to hang up; I just wanted to see Chad's reaction.  
"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." Chad said, sounding disappointed. "I think we both know you would never pass up a chance to talk to Chad Dylan Coo─"

"Yes, I think I would." I smiled smugly. "Okay, I'm going to now."

Chad snorted. "Yeah, right. So uh…what's up?"

I froze. Did he just ask me what was up? It was such a blasé thing to say to someone…and Chad was never blasé, or casual, or anything besides self-centered and selfish.

"Just reading," I told him blankly. I was about to ask what he was up to.

"Reading what? Something on Chad Dylan Cooper's list of suggested reading, I assume?" Chad teased.

"I don't even think you know who Jane Austen is," I told him honestly.

"You're right," Chad admitted. "I don't."

I chuckled. "You're so stupid."

"Uh-huh. Because stupid people totally have their own shows." Chad said sarcastically. "Right."

I decided to test him. "Jerk throb says what?"  
"What?"  
"Ha. Jerk throb."

There was a pause then as Chad tried to think of an insult for me. "Takes one to know one."

"Chad, you do realize that by calling me a jerk throb, I am not only a jerk but also a heart throb?" I informed him. Unless, what if he did know that? What if he thought I was a female heart throb?

. . .

Nah.

"Oh. Darn it."

"That, I believe, was an insult compliment."

"A what?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like, Chad." I rolled my eyes. Even though he couldn't _see _me rolling my eyes, I was sure he knew I was.

Suddenly there was a quiet whistle on the other side of the phone. I listened closer and realized it was the _So Random! _theme song.

"Whatcha whistling, Chad?" I realized I'd said his name a lot in our conversation, but for some reason I _liked _saying his name.

Chad stammered, looking for words. Finally, he muttered, "Nothing."

"Really Chad? Really?" I said, using his line. I knew my his-line-using would get to him.

"Yes, really," he grumbled.  
"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Why do we always do that?" I wondered aloud. "Every single time we talk, we end up doing that."

"Not sure," Chad said. "But who cares, anyway? You should just be lucky to be talking to me."  
"If I'm such a 'regular girl who is lucky to be talking to you', then why didn't you just hang up when you heard my voice? Why don't you ever just walk away when we're talking?"

There was a silence then. I knew I had him; Chad wouldn't know what to say that. Waiting for a response, I rolled my eyes toward the ceiling and traced the patterns to try and find shapes. I found a bunny, an ice cream cone, and…_Chad_?!

What was Chad doing on my ceiling?

"I don't know." Chad said suddenly, pulling my attention back to the phone call. "I guess I just get bored and any kind of conversation is at least something to do. Even if the other participant happens to be you."

"Good save, Chad," I rolled my eyes again. "And I really liked the rhyme. Nice touch."

Then Chad's tone got sweeter and quieter as he asked, "Do you really know me, Sonny?"

His question surprised me, so I replied just as sweetly (except my tone was fake…his seemed real): "Yes, Chad, I know that you have blonde hair and you are a self-obsessed drama 'actor'." I made sure the air quotes were heard in my words.

"I was seven when my mom died."

What?  
What?

Suddenly, I felt terrible for everything I've ever said to him. I had no idea that he…that his…

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, quiet but just loud enough that he would be able to hear through the phone.

And then something weird happened.

Chad didn't make another sarcastic comment. Instead, he just launched into his life story, which was deeper and more interesting than the discovered-by-an-agent-during-Peter Pan story in all the magazines (actually, I'd seen his performance on YouTube…not that bad for a ten year old, even if it was Chad).

After he was done explaining everything to me, I was quiet. Maybe he thought I'd left, but I sure as heck wasn't going to. I was just trying to process everything I'd just heard.

"Maybe you aren't a conceited jerk throb," I teased him half-heartedly. I still felt bad and touched by his story; which was _not _what I expected when he began.

"Oh, thanks," Chad joked back, pretending to be hurt. "I just told you my life story and you're still a diva queen."  
"Who do you think I am? Tawni?"  
"No, you're way better than Tawni," Chad told me. "I would never ask Tawni on a date."

"Well I figured as─what?" Did Chad just…?

"Will you go out with me, Sonny?"

I thought for a second in complete and utter shock. Did Chad just _ask me out_? Of course I would say yes, though; I never realized how much I truly liked him. I would have to respond in a clever way of course.

Without any more thinking, I blurted, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes."

It wasn't clever, or witty; it was the truth. I guess that was fine, too.

Chad's tone relaxed. "Great." Then I heard a beeping sound.

Almost ready to scream at the interruption, I checked my phone. _Low battery. _

"This might sound totally rude, Chad, but my phone is dying," I said sadly.

"That's fine. I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah, Monday." I smiled.

"Oh, one more thing, Sonny."

"Yeah?"

"I l─"

Then my phone died. I frantically plugged it back into the charger, but then I realized it was too much of a fuss. I mean, did it really matter if I didn't know what Chad was going to say?

Then again, I think I already knew.

Top of Form


End file.
